


Little one

by prettyf41ry



Series: Little straykids/Yeeun [1]
Category: CLC (Band), Stray Kids (Band), TWICE (Band)
Genre: M/M, agere, ageregression, littlespace, safeforwork, sfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:02:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 9,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27433993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettyf41ry/pseuds/prettyf41ry
Summary: Aussiefelix: I may or may not a found a little in the dormKangaroo: You found a what?©️prettyf41ry/MaknaeMisfitStarted January 2020Ended May 2020
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Series: Little straykids/Yeeun [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2004280
Kudos: 18





	1. Intro

**Author's Note:**

> Ageregression is not to be sexualized in anyway so please stop.)
> 
> Little space is where you get into the head space of a child, entering a child like care free space away from the adult world. Its a way of coping from some sought of stress they may be experiencing. Its a big community and everyone is accepted for those who are in it.
> 
> ^ Credit to whoever wrote that and that's a clarification is you didn't know

this is Yeeun, she's the little in the story (it's an AU so she's not famous)

This is stray kids and uhhh if you don't know them you should listen to their music ( they are famous in this story)

Woojin has been taken out due to the allegations so don't come to this book just to comment about him it's unnecessary and very annoying


	2. 1

" I'm sorry sweetie but we can't serve to littles"

Yeeun desperate expression grew sad. She had been going from store to store just trying to get some snacks and medicine but couldn't.

"If you bring your caregiver in then I will gladly give it to you" The women at the counter sadly smiled down at Yeeun who just shook her head as she dropped money onto the counter.

"No no it's okay take your money back, you can't purchase this." The women reached forward to try to grab the medicine and snacks out of Yeeun's arms but Yeeun backed up. 

"I'm sorry" Yeeun muttered just before she ran out of the store at full speed. She heard the women calling her to come back but Yeeun knew better then to turn back. 

Once Yeeun knew she was at a safe distance she sat down and took out the snacks and began to eat them. The little had been hungry for some time now so eating snacks felt like literal heaven to her. She had also bought medicine which she didn't need at that second but it had been raining a lot recently and she knew that she'd eventually catch a cold so if she did then there would be medicine just incase. 

"Still hungry" The little pouted as she put the remainder of her snacks into her bag for later. Then got up from her spot and decided to go get some food.

-

Stealing wasn't something Yeeun did everyday but she did it when necessary. Like now, her stomach was literally yelling for more food but she didn't have enough money to waste on food so she had to go steal some.

The little had doing this for a while so she knew the in and outs of most of these apartment buildings. So Yeeun started her mission to find food.

She snuck her way through the back door just in time to see a huge group of guys walk out of their dorm room. She shrunk back against the wall, so that the group wouldn't see her as she walked up to their door that was slowly closing. Yeeun stuck her foot in the door just before it closed and slipped her way inside.


	3. 2

"Shit ! I forgot my phone"

"Oh my god Felix"

"Always you"

"Hurry up"

Felix laughed at his members before running back up to their dorm and pulling out his keys and going to open up the door but discovering it already open.

I could have sworn that I locked this.

Felix shook the thoughts out of his head as he walked into the dorm and focused on finding his phone but his mind drifted off again at the lights that were on in the kitchen. Which was weird because he was pretty sure that Changbin had turned off the lights since he was the last one out. 

The male walked over to the kitchen and stopped at the sight of it.

There was food all over the floor and a small female was sitting in it eating leftover food. Once she sensed another person, she looked up and her bottom lip tremble.

She had been caught.

Then the tears came.

This freaked Felix out. He had no idea what to do. Should he call the police or should he try to get her to stop crying. 

Felix looked down at her again and noticed the bright blue wristband on her wrist and his eyes went wide. Conveniently this is when he remembered where his phone was. So the male rushed to his room and opened up his phone to text his members.

AussieFelix: uh hey guys

AussieFelix: i may or may not have found a little in the dorm

Kangaroo: YOU FOUND A WHAT

Leeknowuknow: oooh can we keep it

Squirrel: how are we gonna keep a little when we can barely keep innie alive

desertfox: rt

AussieFelix: but wtf do i do she's crying

theprince: wait I'm coming up


	4. 3

"It's alright, you'll be okay, please stop crying"

Chan watched as Minho tried to calm down the crying little who sat on the kitchen floor crying.

Usually the leader knew what to do but in this situation he had no idea what to do.

"So what are we gonna do ?" Felix asked walking up to Chan.

"I think I'm gonna call the police"

"Hyung you can't send her to jail !"Hyunjin pushes Felix aside to glare at Chan's face.

Chan scoffed left the room to go phone the police.

-

"Is Chan hyung really gonna call the police" Minho whispered as he cradled the now asleep little in his arms.

"Yeah he's on the phone with them now" Felix said quietly looking down.

Minho looked down at the little and smiled a bit. He hadn't held one in so long and so it felt nice but he shouldn't get attached I'm such a small amount of time.

The question of why the girl was even in their dorm came to his mind. She was eating food and she hasn't taken anything from any of our rooms so I don't think she wanted to steal from us.

Minho was shaken out of his thoughts when Chan came back into the room.

"The police are on their way, they say it's better if she stays asleep"

"I can't believe you called the police" Hyunjin muttered as he sat back on the couch and continued to glare at the leader.

"Yeah because she broke in and stole food" Chan shot back.

"Cause she was probably hungry ever thought of that"

"She has food in her bag, she couldn't have been hungry" Changbin added.

"Why would you go in her bag" Hyunjin turned his attention to his other group member ready to go off.

"Guys stop" Minho cut in putting his hands over the girl's ears hoping that she didn't wake up.

"Let's just discuss those after the police come" The rest of the group members nodded and sat in silence until they heard knocks at the door.

Hyunjin shook his head and got up going into his room and slamming it behind him.

-

Chan allowed the police in and they silently took the little from Minho's arms much to his dismay and turned to leave.

"If you'd like file a report please come down to the station" the last officer said as he left with others.

Chan nodded and closed the door and turned to see the remainder of his group members looking up at him.

"I think we should just all go to bed" He said before going straight to his room and closing the door.

-

"I kinda wanna go down to the station and get her" Han suggested as soon as Chan had gone to his room.

"He'd kill us" Jeongin laughed thinking about how angry Chan would be.

"It'd be for a good cause though" Han smiles and looked over at Minho.

"Well it wouldn't be a terrible idea, she was really cute" Minho smiled softly.

"Someone would have stay here incase he comes out though"

"Felix you stay you know he has a soft spot for you"

Felix blushed lightly and nodded his head.

"I'll stay too just incase hyunjin decides to fight with him"

The members came up with a plan and decided to go when Changbin stopped them.

"Where are you all going?" He questioned.

"To go get food hyung, we're really hungry"

Changbin nodded and watched as they left.

Once they left he turned to Felix.

"So where are they actually going?"


	5. 4

hey! wake up"

Yeeun's eyes shot open when she heard a voice loudly telling her to wake up.

Once her vision came to she saw a man she didn't recognize so she sat up quickly.

"Good, you're awake now can you tell me your name ?"

Yeeun hesitated a little bit before speaking

"J-J-Jang Yeeun" she said in a quiet voice, stuttering a little bit.

"Okay Yeeun, do you know your birthday and age ?"

Yeeun stared back at the man not wanting to tell him anymore information.

Once a couple of moments of silence had gone by the man sighed and went back to his desk. This allowed Yeeun a moment to look around.

The little slowly surveyed her surroundings and came to the conclusion that she was in a police station.

Did she get arrested?

Did those guys call the police on her ?

The hell she hadn't even done anything ?

"Did I get arrested?" Yeeun asked the police officer who was sitting at his desk across from her.

"Someone called and said that you broke into their dorm for food so we had to take you in"

"Oh, well can I go now"

"No"

"Why not"

"Because we need to send you back to your caregiver"

Yeeun felt her heart sink. She didn't even have a stupid caregiver and she didn't wanna back to the little center, she hated it there.

"If you're a runaway then you need to tell me why you ran away from your caregiver" the policeman added.

"I didn't run away" Yeeun said softly.

"Then let me at least scan your bracelet"

Yeeun gasped. She had forgotten about her bracelet. Every little has one it's how you can tell that someone is a little because every little gets a bright blue bracelet put into their worst that is extremely hard to take off. They're like the equivalent of a social security number, without one you don't exist. When you scan one it brings up all the information the little. Only very important people such as doctors and police officers have scanners to scan bracelets.

"Come on I won't hurt you, come let me scan it"

Yeeun shook her head and started backing away. But ended up backing into someone.

"Oh there you are"


	6. 5

"Okay so who's going in ?"

"It was your idea you go in"

"But your the youngest"

"That's exactly why I shouldn't go in"

"Will you two shush"

The three males stood outside of the police station debating on which on them should go in. Well really Jeongin and Jisung were arguing while Minho just stood there.

"How about I go in and get her"

"Good idea, me and Jeongin will guard the outside"

Jeongin rolled his eyes as Minho nodded and approached the door opening is slowly.

He proceeded to walk inside and look around but ended up bumping straight into the little one that he was looking for.

"Oh there you are" Minho said causing the little to look up at him and smile.

"You came back!"

The little excitedly squealed as she hugged Minho tightly.

"Is she your little ?" One of the officers asked approaching them.

"Yes, sorry the little one got lost we were looking for her all over" Minho explained to the officer hoping to sound as legit as possible. Amazingly the officer had believed him and asked him to sign something so that Yeeun would be released. 

After the ordeal Minho walked out of the station successfully with the little beside him.

"Holy shit you actually did it" Jisung's eyes widen a bit when he saw the girl beside Minho.

"Yeah yeah but how are we gonna get her into the dorm ?" Jeongin questioned his hyungs who just looked at him and shrugged, they figured they'd just sneak her in. 

"I can go away if you'd like" Yeeun spoke up quietly.

"No no sweetie we want you to stay, but only if you want" Jisung told her.

"Yes I wanna stay"

-

"So where did they go?" Changbin said beginning to interrogate Felix.

"To go get food"

"Why didn't they ask anyone what they wanted"

"They're probably just getting a group dish" Felix tried to convince his hyung that the group had gone out for food and not to find the little. 

That seemed to satisfy Changbin for the moment because he just nodded and went back into his room. Felix breathed a sigh of relief and looked over a Seungmin who had and uneasy look on his face. 

"Minho hyung is gonna come back with the little."

"How are they gonna get inside and how are we gonna keep hyungs from coming out of their rooms."

Seungmin shrugged as Felix tried to think of a successful plan to keep their hyungs from finding out.


	7. 6

"Okay so this is the final plan right"

"Yes now go Felix before he comes back"

Felix nods and quickly but silently runs out of the dorm. Seungmin crossed his fingers hoping that his members didn't get caught.

-

"So Felix wants us to climb up the side of the building..... with a little....... and Jeongin"

"Hey what's that supposed to mean"

"Nothing innie"

Minho laughed and shook his head as they walked around the building and saw Felix. Once they approached him they explained the rest of the plan.

"Innie will come with me and we'll distract the hyungs and the rest of you will climb up and hide in your rooms".

"How are we supposed to climb up ?" Jisung asked staring at Felix in shock.

"Just follow hyung"

And with that Felix and Jeongin disappeared into the building. 

-

"Okay I'll carry Yeeun on my back and go up first so that if she falls you'll be able to catch her" Minho instructs Jisung as he shifts the sleepy little onto his back.

"Okay but what if she falls off your back then off my mine?"

"Then I'll kill you"

"Geez"

Minho turns his head a little to look at Yeeun.

"I know that you're sleepy sweetheart but I need you to hold on tight okay? Can you do that for me?"

"Mhm" Yeeun sleepily confirms as she wraps her legs and arms tighter around the male

"Be careful"

"I will" Then Minho slowly and thankfully safely climbed up the side of the building and through the window into his and Jisung's shared room. Once Minho made an okay sign out the window, Jisung slowly went up and made it inside the room.

"Okay we have the little so what now?


	8. 7

Chickennnn"

The Felix announced as he placed the bag of chicken on the table. 

This caused Hyunjin to peek out of his room and run toward the table and begin to pull pieces of chicken out. Slowly other members came out to get food as well, Hyunjin scowling and retreating back to his room once Bang Chan came out.

"He needs to just get over it" The leader mumbled as he pulled chicken out of the box and munching on it slowly.

"Where's Jisung and Minho?" Changbin questioned once he realized that some of the members were missing. 

"Oh um hyungs didn't feel well so they went to go rest" Jeongin said slipping out the fake excuse.

Changbin seemed swayed by that response so he just nodded and returned his attention to the food.

"I'll go check on them" Chan says making his way toward their room only to be stopped by the maknae.

"No hyung they really don't feel well and don't want anyone bothering them, you know how mean Minho hyung gets when he's sick".

Chan thought about this a little before pushing Jeongin away. 

"I'll just poke my head in he won't have time to get angry"

"No hyung you can't g-" Jeongin was cut off my Chan pushing straight past him and poking his head into the room. Chan couldn't see anything due to the lights being off but he heard a small whimper.

"Are you guys okay?" He asked and was responded with a yes, the leader nodded then closed the door and turned to Jeongin.

"See, nothing to worry about Innie"

-

"That was close one" Minho let out the breath he had been holding as he switched the light back on to see a tearful little.

"Hyung I think she's afraid of the dark" the younger male said as he cradled her in his arms, rocking her slowly trying to reduce her on coming tears.

"I'll keep the light on low" the dancer turned the brightness on the overhead light down to low then sat down next to his band mate on the bed.

The two continued to try to cheer up Yeeun but nothing was working so far. The males were scared that she would burst out crying at any minute and blow their cover.

"Hey have you checked in her bag maybe she wants her paci" Jisung suggested as he continued to try to halt Yeeun's small cries. The eldest looked through her back and found a small stuffed animal and a paci, the stuffed animal was rather dirty and so was the paci. Yeeun saw them out of the corner of her eye and made grabby hands towards both items, making her whines get even louder. 

"Hurry hyung" Jisung pleaded as Minho stumbled around the room trying to find something to clean the paci off with. He found a water bottle and poured water over the teat of the pacifier and used a cloth to clean it then slowly pushed into Yeeun's mouth, also giving the small stuffed animal which quieted her cries. 

Both men breathed a sigh of relief and laid back, both cuddling and murmuring words of reassurance to Yeeun who just sucked on her comfort object quietly. Her eyes soon grew heavy again and she slowly fell asleep, entering dreamland.

"So how long can we keep this up before Chan hyung founds out" Jisung whispered to his band mate.

"I give it about 2 weeks tops, you can't hide anything from that man"


	9. 8

"S-sungie"

"S-sungieee....... Minhooo...."

The little tiredly poked at the faces of her new caregivers.

It was now morning and after a full night of sleep Yeeun was now hungry again.

"Hungwyyyy" she whined out as she flopped down into Minho's stomach causing him to wake up.

"Oops"

Minho opened his eyes and looked up at the smiling little in front of him.

"Oh goodmorning sweetheart" He cooed at Yeeun who just giggled happily.

"So what did you need?

"Hungwyyyy" Yeeun whined quietly.

Oh shit, Minho thought to himself. He totally forgot about food. What was he supposed to do? Just walk out into the kitchen with a little and make her food. Bang Chan would kill him. Then what would he do if she got dirty, he didn't have any spare clothes for her and he couldn't bathe her with his members around.

Before Minho could get any deeper into his thoughts, Yeeun began to poke him on the head.

"Milk pwease"

"Okay we will go get milk but we need to be quiet okay?" Yeeun nodded her head and Minho picked her up and tip toed out of the room. He checked his surroundings before continuing to go to the kitchen, luckily no one was there so he was safe. Once in the kitchen, he set Yeeun down on one of the chairs and heated up a warm mug of milk for her.

"Note to self, go shopping for little stuff" The male said quietly to himself while handing the little the mug and telling her to be careful.

-

Hyunjin woke up to noise. 

That's a broad statement he usually woke to noise due to his rowdy members but never this early. He and his members always tried to rest a bit longer during times they had off, so hearing noises were a bit unusual.

So he decided to get up to see what it was. 

He made his way to the kitchen and paused when he saw the same little that the police took in last night.

"Hyung-"

Hyunjin started to ask but Minho rushed up to him and covered his mouth.

"Don't say a fucking word" Minho said quietly to not startle the little who was quietly slipping on milk at the table.

Hyunjin nodded and looked over at the little who just smiled and waved politely. 

"So how did you sneak her in ?" Hyunjin asked

"We climbed through the window"

"With a little? Hyung you know that's dangerous right"

"Yeah but we got her in and that was the whole point"

"So uhhhh how are you gonna take care of her without Chan hyung finding out"

"That's the tricky part" Minho sighed realizing it won't be long before the leader finds out about everything.

"Well let's enjoy it while we can" Hyunjin went over to Yeeun and picked her up to cuddle her. Yeeun smiled happily, happy to receive cuddles.

"Can I take care of her hyung? please?" The younger started to plead as the oldest rolled his eyes, taking Yeeun back into his arms.

"Yeah yeah yeah just don't make her cry"

"I won't I'll be the best caregiver ever" Hyunjin smiled as played with Yeeun.

The trio continued to play in the kitchen until they heard the voices of some of the other members get up. Minho quickly grabbed so other snacks and juices from the kitchen before running off back to his room.


	10. 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cheese kimbap is Sana

leeknowuknow: So ummm

leeknowuknow: I need to ask a favor

cheesekimbap:WOW I'd never thought you'd ask

cheesekimbap: I'm honored to do it

leeknowuknow: But you don't even know what I was going to ask yet

cheesekimbap: True but I'm up for anything so just tell me

leeknowuknow: well our schedule is going to start soon so I need someone to watch my little

leeknowuknow: pleaseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

cheesekimbap: 0_0

cheesekimbap: Your what?

leeknowuknow: My little.............

cheesekimbap: I understood that part but how did you adopt a little?

cheesekimbap: your group is a lil on the chaotic side and your leader hates littles

cheesekimbap: also you're pretty scary

cheesekimbap: oh and don't get me started on Chan, I love him and all but he is enemy #1 when it comes to littles

cheesekimbap: how did you get a little past him?

leeknowuknow: we snuck her through the window.....

cheesekimbap: Excuse me what?

leeknowuknow: Noona can you please just do this I'll explain everything to you tomorrow 

cheesekimbap: you better :<


	11. 10

"When we go in please stay close to me, okay"

Yeeun nods, gripping on Minho's hand tighter as the two entered the busy store. Minho had managed to come up with a good excuse to go to the store alone. He almost had taken Felix with him but he didn't want Chan trying to come along, plus it was a hassle trying to sneak Yeeun out with him. The other members were able to distract Chan and Changbin enough that he could get her out without them seeing her. 

Now the two were in a store trying to buy little items.

-

"oppa! 'dis pwease" Yeeun jumped up and down excitedly. 

Minho said once they finished getting essential things like bottles, clothes ,and pacifiers, then they would be able to look at toys and stuffies. Once they had gotten to the toy aisle, the little saw exactly what she wanted. A huge fluffy snorlax stuffed toy.

"This one?" Minho picked up the stuffed toy and smiled before handing it over to the joyful little.

"Do you want anything else?" The male grabbed little's hand and held it tightly as they walked down the large aisle together. Yeeun's eyes grew wide at the amount of toys on the shelves, she had never seen anything like this before so it was truly amazing. She had trouble choosing toys because there were so many. But she soon settled on a few more stuffies, a huge coloring book and a big box of crayons. 

-

"Okay your total is $101.86, will that be cash or credit" The polite women at the counter checked out all of their things, putting them in bags for Minho to carry. 

Yeeun curiously walked all the way up the counter and peered over to look at all the things they had bought.

The cashier spotted her and smiled warmly.

"Oh hi there little one, would you like one of your stuffies?"

Yeeun nodded shyly and moved closer to Minho, hiding behind him. The cashier laughed softly and took out the snorlax plush and reached out to hand it to the little.

"Go on, take it from her, and don't forget to say thank you" Minho instructs Yeeun. 

Yeeun slowly reached her hand out and took the stuffed toy from the woman's hand and smiled, quietly thanking her.

"No problem, and you should thank your daddy for buying all these gifts"

Yeeun blushed, she hadn't really thought about what to call Minho and Jisung yet. So far she had just settled oppa for now.

"Tank 'ou oppa~" Yeeun smiled looking up at Minho who smiled back and patted her head.

The two took their things and left the store. Now Minho had to be more cautious to his surroundings. It was a busy Friday morning and tons of people were out on Korea's street. The male pulled his hat down a bit further to shield his eyes and also pulled up his face mask. He also pulled the mask on Yeeun's face up a bit more just to be safe. He did this because he didn't want anyone to recognize him and even if someone did somehow recognize him then they wouldn't recognize or see Yeeun's entire face as well. 

Just as he grabbed the little's hand to continue walking his phone rang. He checked out the caller ID and it was Jisung.

"Hello......"

"Hyung! Where are you? You need to get back now"

"Why? I thought we were free today"

"No we have the meeting about the trip to America"

"Alright I'll be there soon"

"Hurry hyung, Chan hyung is getting suspicious"

Minho quickly hung up the call and flagged down a taxi and telling him where to go.

-

"I promise this will only be for a few hours then I'll come back and get you okay?"

"No"

"It will be okay Noona is the best, plus you can make friends"

"No" Yeeun whined gripping onto the back of Minho jacket not wanting him to go.

"Sorry Noona" Minho smiled sheepishly as she slowly pried her off and crouched down a little to face her.

"Please be good for me, can you do that little one?" Minho asked, trying to get through to the little who was on the verge of tears.

"Don' weave pwease" She said quietly wrapping her arms around her caregivers neck. 

Minho sighed and picked her up and placed her in Sana's open arms, then ruffled her hair giving her a soft smile.

"I'll be back I promise" Minho then bid them both goodbye and quickly left, causing Yeeun to burst into tears on the couch.


	12. 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Twice has 3 littles. Tzuyu,Momo, and Chaeyoung. All three will be mentioned :)

"Hey, Minho will come back soon please don't cry"

Sana sat on the couch with Yeeun cuddling the sniffling little close to her. Yeeun started bawling the moment Minho left, she was so distraught at the fact that her new caregiver was leaving. Sana on the other hand wasn't sure what to do. She tried cuddling Yeeun to soothe her but it only softened her cries a little bit. She look around at her members with pleading eyes but they weren't sure what to do either.

"Should we call Minho?" Jihyo asked sitting down next to Sana, rubbing Yeeun's back in hopes to comfort her.

"No, he wouldn't be able to answer." Sana replied stroking Yeeun's hair as the little rested her head down on her shoulder, her body beginning to get tired from all the crying.

As Sana and Jihyo discussed what they should do, Tzuyu slowly stepped her way into the room with one of her plushies. She had been playing with the others when she had heard Yeeun's crying. Nayeon told her not to go in and bother them but she couldn't resist going to see what was wrong, Yeeun just seemed so distressed and Tzuyu planned to help.

Sana caught glimpse of Tzuyu tip toeing and and sighed.

"Tzuyu-ah, I don't think Yeeun wants to play right now, but she might want to later. Why don't you go play with Chae?"

"She's nappin."

"What about Momo?"

"She's pwayin' with unnies."

"Don't you want to go play with them?"

"Don' wanna pway wi dem."

Tzuyu slid herself up onto the couch next to Jihyo and looked over at Yeeun who had become exhausted from crying and finally stopped. Yeeun looked up from out of Sana's shoulder and peered over at Tzuyu's smiling face.

"Hi." Tzuyu said softly 

"Hi." Yeeun answered back softly smiling.

Maybe staying here for a few hours wouldn't be so bad.


	13. 12

"Here, you can have the pink one" Tzuyu pushed a pink crayon over to Yeeun so that she could color her picture. 

Yeeun picked it up and smiled, slowly beginning to draw her picture. When she was at the little center she never got to color because all the other littles would take them from her and she never got any, that's one of the many reason why she left. 

"Are you drawing that picture for your daddy?" Tzuyu asked peering over at Yeeun's drawing. She nodded shyly and lifted up the drawing she drew of her, Minho, and Jisung.

"Woah that's pretty" Tzuyu smiled and complimented her drawing. Yeeun smiled happily and went over to Jihyo who had been sitting on the couch supervising them from a far. 

"I daw" Yeeun said in a quiet voice as she held up her picturing, giggling when Jihyo practically fangirled over it.

"Woah that's sooo pretty Yeeun, Minho and Jisung are gonna be so happy when they see this"

Yeeun smiled and started to think about the two men. She hadn't been there long but she still wondered when Minho would be there to come get her. None the less she went back over to the table with Tzuyu and began to draw another picture. While drawing pictures Tzuyu ran up to Jihyo to show her all of the things she had drawn.

Yeeun watched them interact fondly, she wished she had that. She wished she could be with her caregiver all the time so that they could play and color and just do everyday things. Yeeun soon began to get restless waiting for Minho to come back. She left the table she had been drawing at and went by the door and sat in front of it, staring with wide eyes.

"Yeeun, Minho isn't here yet so do you wanna draw him another pretty picture?" Sana asked walking into the room to check on Yeeun but noticed that she wasn't at the table anymore.

"Nu! I wanna wait fo him" She mumbled firmly.

-

"Alright thank you boys, you may go to your dorms to pack!" The groups manager said cheerfully, smiling and leaving the meeting room.

The boys all left soon after, Minho rushing past them only to be stopped by Jisung.

"You can't rush out now you'll look too suspicious" Jisung began to pull the older by his arm but Minho pulled back with an angry and annoyed look.

"I need to go get Yeeun, she's waiting for me"

"You can't go now! We need to go back to the dorms" Jisung pleaded trying to pull Minho again but Minho pulled him off.

"I just can't right now !"

The two began to argue causing the other members to grow worried and curious.

"What are you two fighting about now ?" Changbin stepped up to the two males who rolled their eyes in annoyance.

"Nothing, let's just go back now" Minho mumbled as he left the building and getting inside the van.

Inside the van, Minho ignored the conversation of his members and just thought of how he was gonna get back to Yeeun.


	14. 13

"Where the hell are you going now ?" Chan asked Minho. The leader was beginning to get annoyed with that fact that the younger was always leaving and just being so secretive. 

Minho on the other hand had, had enough of his members pestering him.

"Why don't you mind your own business" Minho fired back not even looking at his hyung, just focusing on putting on his shoes. Chan just shook his head and stood in front of the door, blocking Minho from going anywhere.

"I'll let you go if you just tell me where you're going" The leader beginning to get annoyed.

"Twice's dorm" Minho muttered as he stared at the angry leader in front of him. 

"To do what?"

"I left something there that I need to go get"

"What did you leave?"

"Hyung!"

"Fine go ahead"

Minho pushed past Bang Chan and rushed out of the dorms so quickly so that he wouldn't be too late. It was already late at night and Yeeun was most likely upset about him being gone. 

-

"Noona I'm here sorry I'm late" Minho burst into Twice's dorm hoping Yeeun wasn't upset. He smiled when he saw her sleeping soundly on the couch next to Tzuyu, Momo, and Chaeyoung. Toys and stuffies surrounding the four of them.

"Little one was afraid that you'd never come back" Sana laughed softly looking back at the two little asleep on the couch.

"I tried to make it back as fast as I could but-"

"I understand it's okay" 

Minho sat down on the other couch next to Sana and sighed sadly.

"I don't know how to keep doing this , I really don't want to leave the group but I don't wanna give up Yeeun either" 

Sana nodded and sighed as well.

"You can't do both you need to choose one or the other, us our situation was different since our members are the littles but it was still a decision we had to make" 

"Do you regret not letting them leave and allowing them to not be stressed by idol life?"

"Sometimes after tours and long practice days and I see how tired they look I feel bad but I try not to dwell on it."

"What about the littles, how to they feel?"

"Sometimes they complain about not being able to just regress whenever they want and not being around their carers all the time, but for the most part they accepted that they close this life."

"Would it had been different if they hadn't said anything"

"No, you know how intrusive JYP pdnim is when it comes to out personal lives and mental health, the truth would have come out somehow."

Minho looked back over at Yeeun and the twice littles. He knew that the twice littles loved preforming so it must have hurt them to not live life as a regular little in Korea and as for Yeeun she never got to debut.

"Why are people so controlling when he comes to littles" Minho muttered burying his head in his hands. Once the company found out he had illegally adopted a little then he would be in so much trouble, and he wouldn't be able to see Yeeun again. 

"Noona? Can I stay here for a bit?" 

-

"What did he go to do?" 

"I don't know"

Jisung looked away as his hyung began to interrogate him. 

"You know something" Changbin chimed in lifting Jisung's face up to look at him.

"He told me not to tell" Jisung muttered trying to get away from them.

"I know who will" Chan took his attention from Jisung and brought it over to the Felix and Jeongin.

Chan and Changbin went over to the two and quickly began asking them question.

"So what has Minho been up too?" Chan asked the two. They remained and silent until Felix shook his head beginning to answer but Jeongin violently shook his head.

"Is he up to something bad?" Changbin asked which Felix answered much to Jeongin's dismay.

"Not really it's not super bad" Felix answered the groaned once he realized that he was giving up information. 

"So it is bad? Right Jeongin?" Chan asked the maknae who barely ever lied.

"Huh coming, sorry hyung I think Seungminnie hyung is calling me" Jeongin jumped up and rushed to Seungmin's room leaving poor Felix to fend for himself.

"So Felix what's he doing?"

-

"daddy?"

"daaaadddyyyy wake up pwease"

Minho woke up to a familiar voice poking his face. He opened up his eyes to see Yeeun smiling warmly at him

"Hi sunshine" Minho said sitting up from the couch and engulfing Yeeun in cuddles causing her to giggle.

"What time is it?" He questioned aloud.

"It's Morninggg!" Momo said as she ran around the common area with one of her stuffed animals, Yeeun soon joining him.

"Shit I'm in trouble" He muttered to himself as he fished his phone out of his pocket and looked at the huge amount of missed calls and texts that he had. He opened one seeing a message from Jeongin telling him that he had to hide and another one from Seungmin saying that it was an emergency. Then his phone rang. It was Hyunjin.

"Hyunjin?"

"Hyung where are you? You need to hide somewhere Chan hyung is on his way to get you!"

"Wait what! Why?" Minho began to panic causing Woojin to look at him confused.

"Felix told Chan hyung everything that happened and then slipped up and told Changbin hyung where you were"

Minho froze.

Angry Bang Chan wasn't something to mess with, he is so scary when he's angry.

"Hyung? Hyung? Where are you?"

"Twice's dorm"

"Well leave befo-" Hyunjin abruptly stopped talking and the call ended.

Minho didn't know where to go or what to do. This time he was surely caught.

-

"Who were you talking to Hyunjin !" Bang Chan asked as he burst into the younger's room.

"Minho hyung" Hyunjin looked down at the floor, afraid of the angry leader. They had all except Changbin had broken some of the biggest rules.

"Give me your phone"

"Wait what" Hyunjin hid the phone behind his back backing away from the leader.

"Don't make this harder then it has to be, give me the phone" Chan demanded. Hyunjin handed him the phone and sighed. Minho was in deep waters.


	15. 14

Kangaroo: Are you going to come back so that we can talk

leeknowuknow: hyung I'm sorry

Kangaroo: Come back so that we can talk

leeknowuknow: I can't

Kangaroo: Why not

leeknowuknow: I can't leave yeeun here

Kangaroo: Take her with you then

Kangaroo: We can take her to the police station on the way back to the dorm

leeknowuknow: then I'm not coming back

leeknowuknow: you can't make me 

Kangaroo: I'll come get you then


	16. 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (LPS stands for little protection services )

"I'm so sorry Yeeun, please forgive me"

"Daddy?"

Minho sat on Twice's couch hugged Yeeun tighly, giving her multiple kisses on the cheek. He didn't wanna leave her. Minho knew that what he had done was illegal and against company rules but abandoning someone that just made him so happy was something he couldn't do.

Then the terrible knock at the door came.

Sana threw a sad look at Minho as she took Momo by the hand and ushered the little into the other room and told her to play in there. He then went to the door and opened it to see Bang Chan.

Of course the two hugs and greeted each other being friends and all but then Bang Chan laid his eyes on Minho who was sitting on the couch holding Yeeun tightly.

"It's time to go, we need to take her back" Bang Chan said with absolutely no emotion.

"But hyung just"

"No you've broken too many rules, it's time to say goodbye"

Minho nodded and went to put Yeeun down but she wouldn't let go.

"No daddy don't weave pwease" She began to tear up, clinging onto Minho tightly.

"Yeeun it's okay I'll come back for you later sweetheart" Minho says kissing her cheek and slowly convincing her to let go.

The three walked out of Twice's and outside were LPS workers.

"You said that we were going to take her to the police station" Minho went to grab Yeeun's hand but a worker was already pulling her away.

"I didn't wanna take any chances" Bang Chan sighed watching Minho's eyes turn said as he watched Yeeun being taken away.

Minho crumped down. He stood in shock for a second before falling down to his knees and sitting on the group, his eyes began to water.

Bang Chan looked down at him sadly. He knew that he had to do this Minho for his own good.

"It's for the best" He said helping him up and leading him back to the car. Minho walked along silently, still processing what had happened. The two got to the car but Minho didn't get in.

"Seriously Minho, I'm not in the mood just get in"

"Fuck off"

Minho started to walk away but Chan pulled him back, causing the two to struggle back and forth before Chan subdued him and forced him inside the car.

-

Meanwhile the other members anxiously awaited the two to come back in the dorm.

"I swear I didn't mean to spill everything" Felix said, his face red from all the crying he had done earlier. Chan had all yelled at them which was something he hadn't done before. They had broken tons of rules and even held secrets that could have gotten the band disbanded if JYP had found out.

"It's alright Felix, we understand" Seungmin said patting his back lightly.

The door to the dorm opened and in stepped Minho and Bang Chan. No one said anything but they could tell that something had gone on. Minho shuffled into the dorm and took of his shoes, the members turned to look at him but all they saw was his tear stained and emotionless face. He looked at them and gave a tiny smile before going into him and Jisung's room and closing the door.

"We will all have a talk about this later" Bang Chan said quietly before going into his room.


	17. 16

"You'll be safe here".

Yeeun shifted uncomfortably in her seat, she was about two seconds from darting straight out the door and just running away again. The women who took her away from Minho kept trying to converse with her but Yeeun wasn't having any of it. 

"We're going to move you to a little center, doesn't that sound nice" 

Yeeun just shook her head and turned herself away from the women and sighed sadly. She just wanted to go back with Minho and Jisung. She tried to tell the women this but the women didn't listen, so Yeeun stopped listening to her. 

"Okay sweetheart I need to scan your bracelet" The women said softly to not scare her. Yeeun slowly held up her hand and let the women scan it. After that the women went back to her desk and gasped looking at the information.

"You've been missing for over year" The women's eyes grew bigger as she read over all of Yeeun's information.

Yeeun shyly nodded she didn't realize that she had been missing for that long. Time really flies when you have to survive by yourself. 

"Did someone kidnap you or did you just run away?" The women asked.

Yeeun just shook her head and turned away again. The little was already annoyed and she just wanted to leave already.

"Sweetheart I need you to tell me" The women spoke again this time a little bit harsher.

"Listen Sweetie I ne-" The women started but was cut off my Yeeun.

"Just fuck off!" The little yelled angrily as she hopped of the seat and attempted to run out of the building but was stopped by the women.

This was gonna be a struggle


	18. 17

Yeeun rubbed her tear stained face with her sweater paw and stared out the car window.

She didn't wanna go to a little center especially not all the way in Gunsan.

She wanted to go back to Seoul and stay with Minho but she knew now that she wasn't gonna see him again. 

Upon arriving at the center Yeeun was quiet. She let the helpers take her things and let them lead her into center. She was taken to a room with a bunch of bunk beds. The little took an empty bunk and laid down facing the wall, she just wanted to ignore all of this.

"Hey are you! Oh sorry were you sleeping?" A voice loudly said from the doorway. Yeeun turned around to see who the source of the voice was.

"Sorry..." The girl at the door said but more quietly this time.

"It's alright I was just resting." Yeeun sat up to face the smiling girl.

"I'm Eunbin I'm one of your roommates"

"I'm Yeeun, how many littles are in this room?"

"Oh just five others they'll be here soon"

Yeeun continued talked to Eunbin and soon the other littles slowly came in. Their names were Elkie, Sorn , and Yujin.

"You won't be here long you're really cute, someone will come for you in no time" Sorn encouraged Yeeun who looked sad at the moment.

"I hope so" Yeeun muttered softly to herself.

-

"Noona can you do it for me pleaseeee"

"We have three littles already I don't have the time nor the space for another one"

"Noona I promise after this I won't even ask for anything and on top of that I'll watch over Chaeyoung, Tzuyu, and Momo whenever you need me to" 

"Fine I'll do it but only for you"

Minho smiled to himself and hung up his phone going back into the practice room with the others.

"You look surprisingly happy, what's the occasion" Hyunjin asked Minho as the smiling male came back into the room.

"Jihyo said she'd adopt Yeeun for me" 

"Woah really so are you gonna go visit there"

"Yeah I will once Chan hyung gets off my back about it"


	19. 18

cheesekimbap: Are you sure you gave me the right little center 

cheesekimbap: Because she's not here 

cheesekimbap: They said she ran away over year ago and never came back

cheesekimbap: You couldn't have had her for over a year

leeknowuknow: She what!!!!!!!!

leeknowuknow: noona check again

cheesekimbap: They gave me the address to a different little center in Gunsan

cheesekimbap: That's over an hour away this better be worth it

leeknowuknow: thank u noona thank u

leeknowuknow: also I wonder how Yeeun made it from Gwangju to Seoul

cheesekimbap: Even better question does Chan know Felix and Jeongin are littles

leeknowuknow: WAIT WHAT ASjdnJNCDOJKCSNKL

leeknowuknow: HOW TF DID YOU KNOW WAIT WTH

cheesekimbap: oops

\- cheesekimbap deleted a message -

leeknowuknow: NO NOONA TELL ME HOW DID YOU KNOW

leeknowuknow: I SNDJCNSJKNDAJ

cheesekimap: I gotta go make that trip to Gunsan 

leeknowuknow: NOONA TELL ME RFN

leeknowuknow: MINATOZAKI SANA

leeknowuknow: EXPLAINNN PLSSSS

read


	20. 19

leeknowuknow started a chat and added AussieFelix and desertfox

leeknowuknow: hello members   
leeknowuknow: or should I say littles

desertfox: I-

AussieFelix: fuck

leeknowuknow : oh how the turnt tables :)

desertfox: it's oh how the tables have turned

leeknowuknow: you know what I meant   
leeknowuknow: anyway you'll now be apart of my plan

AussieFelix: what plan

leeknowuknow: my plan to get Yeeun back

desertfox: and that involves us because.....  
desertfox: wait you're not gonna

leeknowuknow: oh yes

desertfox; fuck you >:(

AussieFelix: wait huh ?

desertfox: omg Felix

desertfox: hyung is gonna tell Chan we're littles

AussieFelix: :0  
AussieFelix: you monster 😢

leeknowuknow: I have a plan okay it won't be bad   
leeknowuknow: lets meet up at the cafe near the dorm


	21. 20

"So you want us to expose ourselves and possibly ruin our careers for you?" Felix said quietly as he and Jeongin sat quietly across from Minho.

"Well when you put it like that it sounds bad but basically yeah." Minho looks down then looks back up at the two.

He didn't think about his plan until now and realized how bad it sounded. If Jeongin and Felix tell Chan that they were littles then Chan would most likely tell the company which would terminate their contracts and they wouldn't be able to perform again.

"I don't wanna do this." Jeongin said almost tearfully, even just thinking about what could happen to them made them sad.

"Then we won't do it, I'm sorry for troubling you guys. I just wanted Chan to see that littles aren't as bad as he thinks." Minho explained after apologizing to the two.

"Well maybe we can explain it to him without outing ourselves." Felix spoke then sat there wondering what they could say to their hyung that would open his mind up.

"Maybe you should actually talk to him about the situation, I know you don't always open up about your feelings but I think it would definitely help." The youngest suggested with more of a smile on his face. 

"Maybe I'll do that, thanks you two."

"Oh and since we're involved now we'll help you see Yeeun again." Felix added causing the older to smile.

"Oh and how did you find out we were littles?" Jeongin and Felix looked at their hyung curiously hoping to get an answer but Minho just laughed and shrugged.

"No seriously did I leave a paci out or something, how did you of all people find out."

"I had a source."

"Okay but who."

"Sana."

"Of course it was."


	22. 21

"Yeeun come on sweetheart, someone's here for you,"

Yeeun whined as one of the nannies gently pulled her up from the spot where she had been sitting and playing. She took hold of the nanny's hand and walked along with the woman into a room, her eyes lit up when she saw the person.

It was Sana unnie.

She ran toward her at full speed and gave huge hug. She then pulled back and looked around to see if Minho was with her but sadly Minho wasn't there.

"Come on I'm gonna take you home now." Sana smiled and grabbed the littles hand to lead her to go get her things."

"Is daddy coming too?" Yeeun asked quietly, looking up at Sana for a hopeful answer.

"Yeah he'll come back later."

Yeeun was estatic.

She quietly ran to go get her things and say goodbye to all of her friends. 

-

"This is such a bad idea." Jeongin muttered as he and Felix hid in one of the practice room.

"Hopefully this actually works."

"We should have taken Seungmin, he's the only one with brain cells honestly." 

The two band members sat together crouched down in the corner hiding. Why were they hiding? Well Minho figured that if the youngest members weren't around the Bang Chan would go looking, well the youngest members minus Seungmin who was helping Minho. 

Jeongin was really on edge about this whole plan, he didn't think it would actually work.

Felix on the other hand was confident. He felt like this plan was going to allow everyone to be happy in the end.

-

"You got it from here right?" Sana asked Seungmin and Hyunjin as he gave Yeeun to the two members.

"Yeah we've got it covered," Hyunjin smiled as he picked up a smiling Yeeun and took her into the company building. The three walked around together, showing Yeeun the many pictures on the wall and entertaining her until Seungmin got a text from Minho.

"Stage two," Seungmin whispered to Hyunjin who nodded and set Yeeun down on a chair.

"We are going to go get Minho hyung okay." He told the little who squealed in delight and tried to get up to go with them.

"No no Yeeun you have to stay here and me and Seungmin will bring him, okay." Hyunjin told her. Yeeun didn't seem to like that because she whined a bit and just sat back on the seat quietly.

"We promise we will be back okay, so stay right here." Seungmin said as he and Hyunjin started to walk away, leaving the little by herself.

"This plan seems a little harsh doesn't it?" Seungmin questioned his hyung as he walked farther away from where Yeeun was, not even planning on coming back.

"A bit, but it will work out." Hyunjin confidently smiled as he texted Minho to tell him their progress. 

-

Bang Chan walked through the company confused.

He somehow managed to lose track off all of his members.

First Jisung pulled Changbin off somewhere to talk and they haven't come back since then.

Hyunjin and Seungmin said they'd be here practicing but he hasn't seen them.

God knows where Minho went.

And then Jeongin and Felix magically vanished. 

So as you can see being the group leader is one heck of a job.

Chan figured they would all show up later so he just went straight to his studio. On his way there he heard crying and soft whimpering noises. Even though he's seen his fair share of horror movies he didn't think to walk away from it so he went toward it. Once he found the source of the noise he saw that it was a girl crying. Chan just figured it was one of the trainee who's just got yelled at or something.

"Hey are you.." He started to ask but stopped once he saw the girl's face.

She was the little that Minho "technically" illegally adopted.

"How did you get here?" He questioned with a look of concern on his face.

The little babbled whines and words of gibberish that he couldn't really make out. So he grabbed her hand and led her to his studio which happened to be near by and helped her dry her face and calm her down.

"Now what's wrong ?" He asked again but no answer this time, just a glum looking little. He kinda felt bad so he pulled into a soft hug. That hug soon turned into a cuddle and before you know it Yeeun had fallen asleep.

Chan didn't hate littles, he actually loved them but he knew that adopting one might ruin their career.

"Maybe if I ask around I might be able to pull this off," He muttered to himself.

-

Jisung and Changbin stood outside of Chan's studio, looking inside.

"I told you he would warm up," Jisung smiled as he watched their leader from the outside.

"I already knew he would," Changbin laughed.

"You thought the plan would fail and he'd call the police."

"Yah! I knew what would happen shut up."

"Whatever hyung,"


	23. 22

leeknowuknow: alright progress report

seen

leeknowuknow: ik that you're all reading this....

leeknowuknow: respond

Sunshine: who's gonna tell him

Sunshine: Cause I'm not

Squirrel: Not it

desertfox: not it

AussieFelix: not it

theprince: NOT ITT

theprince: fUck

leeknowuknow: okay hyunjin what happened

theprince: promise not to get mad

leeknowuknow: I promise

theprince: we kinda sorta lost yeeun

theprince: And when I say we I mean Seungmin

Sunshine: I-

Sunshine: I didn't even lose her

Sunshine: We told her to stay put and she ran away somewhere probably

Sunshine: Therefore not my fault it's Minho hyung's for not teaching her how to stay put 

leeknowuknow: Seungmin

leeknowuknow: Hyunjin

theprince: ye

Sunshine: yeah?

leeknowuknow: I'm coming to kill you both

Sunshine: WHATDIDIDOOOO

theprince: bury me in Australia pls

AussieFelix: you-

AussieFelix: crzy Australiaboo

desertfox: you can't claim that you're from Australia when you can't even speak english...

desertfox: but that's none of my business....

Sunshine: ouch

theprince: not roast me I will expose you

desertfox: expose me then

theprince: you and Felix are littles 

AussieFelix: YOU WERE SUPPOSED EXPOSE HIM

AussieFelix: TF DID YOU EXPOSE ME FOR

theprince: it had to be done

Sunshine: I'm gonna just

\- Sunshine left the chat -

leeknowuknow: why do I even talk to you guys


	24. 23

Squirrel added leeknowuknow to 3racha 

leeknowuknow: uhhhhh

leeknowuknow: babe?

leeknowuknow: you added me to the wrong chat?

Teokjaengie: This is the right chat we just need to talk to you

leeknowuknow: ..............

leeknowuknow: whatever it was it was Jisung did it

Squirrel: I-

Squirrel: And I'm here trying to help you :(

leeknowuknow: sorry sungie

Kangaroo: So...... Jisung was the one whole left Yeeun crying in the hallway

leeknowuknow: Actually that was Seungmin and Hyungjin

Sunshine: heyyyy :(

Teokjaengie: gET OuT

Sunshine: :(

Teokjaengie removed Sunshine from the chat

Kangaroo: ANYWAYSSSS.............

Kangaroo: I have Yeeun

Kangaroo: Come to the studio so we can talk


	25. 24

Minho stood outside of 3racha's studio trying to hype himself up to go into the room. This time he didn't know what to expect. He knew that Chan was very opposed to the idea of having a little but he didn't seem as angry as he usually did when it came to this subject. Just as Minho was about to open the door, it opened for him.

"Oh you're already, I was about to come look for you hyung." Jisung smiled and pulled his hyung into the studio. 

Minho's worried face turned into a happy one when he saw Yeeun laying down Chan's chest.

"I can explain hyung." Minhi started but Chan just held up for his hand to stop. 

"She's that important to you huh." Chan spoke calmly looking up at Minho.

"Yeah she is.....I'm sorry for lying to you hyung."

"We need to talk to our managers about this, if you want to adopt her." Chan said. Minho was shocked, he honestly expected Chan to scream at him but he's letting him keep Yeeun.

"Do you mean it?"

"Yes."


	26. 25

Minho smiled a waved to the camera with Yeeun before ending the Vlive.

He had just explained to all their fans the situation and also introduced Yeeun. There were a lot of mixed reactions and of course hate as well but there were a ton of positive comments. Introducing Yeeun to the public was a risky move but JYP thought that it would be the best decision considering that if they didn't then media outlets would find out anyway and expose him. A ton of kpop idols don't have littles due to their intense schedules especially during comebacks but a select few do have them and manage to make it work.

He adopted Yeeun officially but his group members also help to take care of her. Even Chan who is surprisingly more protective over her than the rest. When she first came to live with them he didn't let her out of his sight which was the cutest thing. During regular days Minho or another member takes Yeeun along with them on their day but if they're too busy then they ask Woojin to take care of her for the day. Even though it's hard to take care of a little and Minho has certainly had some times where he felt like he couldn't he was glad that he met her.

"Earth to Lee know." Jisung waved his hand in front of Minho's face, pulling him out of his thoughts.

"Yeah sorry." He blinked and shook his head causing Jisung to laugh.

"What's going on in that head of yours?"

"Just thinking about our America tour."

"Oh yeah about that good news, Yeeun is allowed to go with us." Just as he said that Yeeun came running into the room and jumped on Minho.

"Hi there little one." Minho smile ruffling her hair as she showed him what he had in her hand.

"W-Wookit Chan oppa gave me dis." She held up a fluffy penguin stuffed animal.

"Ahhh so cute." Jisung gushed as she took Yeeun from Minho and cuddled her.

Yeah Minho could get used to this.


End file.
